Communications Service Providers (CSPs) are experiencing an explosion of network data usage that is degrading the customer experience and undermining traditional telecommunications business models. Policy solutions often implemented by CSPs to regain control over network data usage are punitive in nature, are expensive to implement, and do not easily scale. A policy and charging control (PCC) solution has been developed under 3GPP™ (3rd Generation Partnership Project) IMS (Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystems) and provides a new standard for telecommunications business models.